The present invention relates generally to photographic apparatus and methods and, in particular, to single use photographic apparatus and methods employing self-developing film.
For reasons of economy and convenience, so-called single use or disposable photographic cameras have gained widespread popularity in recent years. Typically, such cameras when sold contain conventional photographic film ready for exposure. Following film exposure, the camera and film are forwarded to a developer for processing instead of merely the film; as is customarily the case. At the processor, the exposed film is removed from the cameras for processing; while the cameras are not returned to the user but can be discarded. In any event, the photographer must wait until the film is returned from the processor.
Self-developing type cameras employing self-developing film have enjoyed wide spread commercial success because they allow the user to obtain the instant results of their photographic efforts. In general, however, self-developing cameras are dedicated for repeated use. However, because of the appeal of disposable single use cameras, there are continuing efforts to provide the numerous benefits of self-developing film in a single use camera. In this regard, reference is made to commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,804 issued Sep. 26, 1995 that discloses a single use camera for processing self-developing film. While the approach described in this patent is successful, there is nevertheless a continuing desire to devise other approaches for processing self-developing film in the context of single use cameras.
According to the present invention, provision is made for apparatus and cameras for improving processing of self-developing film in the context of a single use or disposable camera.
Provision is made for a method of processing exposed photosensitive self-developing film in, preferably, a single use camera. Essentially, the steps comprise: providing a strip of exposed photosensitive self-developing film in a single use camera; providing a carrier sheet strip; advancing the photosensitive film and carrier sheet through a pressure-applying assembly and causing processing fluid to be dispensed between the film and carrier sheet before passing through the pressure applying assembly, whereby the processing fluid is spread between the film and the sheet as the latter are brought into a superimposed relationship to initiate development of the latent images as the film and the sheet emerge from the pressure applying assembly and exit the camera as an integral photographic film strip containing a series of processed images.
In an illustrated embodiment, the method further comprises the step of establishing a fluid seal along the longitudinal edges of the film and the sheet when the latter are brought into superimposed relationship with one another so as to form the integral film strip.
In another illustrated embodiment, the step of establishing the seal is achieved by reaction of the processing fluid with a self-sealing adhesive material formed at least along the marginal longitudinal edges of one of the film and the sheet. In this illustrated embodiment the covering sheet is a transparent sheet of material and has longitudinal rails thereon.
In another illustrated embodiment the step of dispensing the processing fluid is achieved by rupturing a reservoir of the fluid and dispensing its contact between the film and the carrier sheet before the latter are brought together into face-to-face contact by the pressure applying assembly.
In another embodiment, the advancing step includes employing a pull tab member coupled intermediate the film sheet and the carrier sheet which are connected in end-to-end relationship; whereby the pull tab member has an opening for allowing the photosensitive film to pass through the pull tab as the photosensitive film passes from the supply spool assembly to the take-up assembly during the exposure mode. For initiating processing, the pull tab is pulled from outside the camera by an operator for pulling the film and the carrier sheet through a pressure applying mechanism and effecting processing of the latent images.
In another illustrated embodiment, there is provided a step of advancing the photosensitive film to the take-up assembly by an amount which does not appreciably advance the carrier sheet from the supply means, whereby pulling of the pull tab will pull both the exposed photosensitive film and the carrier sheet so that the carrier sheet will be in face-to-face relationship with the photosensitive film as the two sheets pass through the spread assembly.
There is illustrated a method of sequentially processing individual exposable segments of photosensitive self-developing film in, preferably, a single use camera. One embodiment includes the steps of: providing a plurality of segments of exposable photosensitive self-developing film in a single use camera; providing a plurality of segments of carrier sheet in the camera; sequentially advancing corresponding and superimposable pairs of segments of film and carrier sheet through a pressure-applying assembly; selectively dispensing processing fluid between each corresponding pair of film and carrier sheet prior to passing through the pressure applying assembly, whereby the pressure-applying assembly spreads the processing fluid between corresponding pairs of film and carrier sheets as the latter are sequentially brought into a superimposed relationship for initiating development of the latent images as the respective pairs of film and the carrier sheet emerge from the pressure applying assembly and exit the camera.
In an illustrated embodiment, the method further comprises the step of connecting the respective sequential segments of film and the respective sequential segments of carrier sheet with respective flexible connecting means; and joining each sequential subassembly of film, connecting means, and carrier sheet by leader means.
In this illustrated embodiment, the method further makes provision for respectively pulling on the connecting means of each of said subassemblies by a corresponding pulling means so that the corresponding pair of film and carrier sheet of said subassembly is brought into intimate superimposed contact with each other as the pulling means is pulled from the camera through the pressure applying mechanism.
In another illustrated method, the step of dispensing the processing fluid is achieved by sequentially rupturing respective ones of a plurality of processing fluid reservoirs for dispensing the contents between a respective pair of superimposable film and carrier sheet prior to the pair being brought together by the pressure applying assembly.
In one preferred embodiment, each rupturable reservoir is connected to and displaceable with a corresponding pulling means for passing through the pressure applying assembly and being ruptured.
In the illustrated method, provision is made for separating each developed pair of film and carrier for forming separate and developed image carrying segments, each having at least a single developed frame.
In another illustrated embodiment, the method includes preventing subsequent development of sequential ones of the corresponding pairs of the film and sheet by preventing displacement of undeveloped pairs through the pressure applying assembly after a leading developed pair has already been pulled from the camera through the pressure applying means.
In the last embodiment, such method is carried out by a leader portion on a preceding subassembly cooperating with a leader portion on a subsequent subassembly, whereby both are interdicted in their movement such that a leading portion of an undeveloped subassembly within the camera is prevented from being pulled by an operator through the pressure applying assembly. Further, each leader portion includes a separable portion for facilitating separation of the imaging subassemblies.
There is also illustrated a method of sequentially processing individual exposable segments of photosensitive self-developing film in, preferably, a single use camera. One embodiment includes the steps of: providing a plurality of segments of exposable photosensitive self-developing film in a single use camera; providing a plurality of segments of carrier sheet in the camera; sequentially advancing corresponding and superimposable pairs of segments of film and carrier sheet through a pressure-applying assembly; selectively dispensing processing fluid between each corresponding pair of film and carrier sheet prior to passing through the pressure applying assembly, whereby the pressure-applying assembly spreads the processing fluid between corresponding pairs of film and carrier sheets as the latter are sequentially brought into a superimposed relationship for initiating development of the latent images as the respective pairs of film and the carrier sheet emerge from the pressure applying assembly and exit the camera.
Also according to the present invention, provision is made for a camera comprising a housing assembly including film exit means. Included in the housing assembly is a strip of photosensitive self-developing film; and a flexible strip of carrier sheet material. Provision is made for means for taking up the photosensitive film strip so that it passes an exposure station for exposure thereof and for storing the exposed photosensitive film strip. In this regard, there is also provided means for advancing the carrier strip and the exposed photosensitive film strip on the taking up means from the housing assembly through the exit means. Included is means for dispensing processing fluid between the exposed film strip and the carrier sheet. Pressure applying means are provided for applying pressure to the film and the carrier sheet for superimposing the photosensitive film relative to the carrier sheet following the dispensing of the fluid between the film and sheet for distributing and spreading the fluid over preselected portions of the exposed photosensitive film to develop the latent images and form an integral photographic film strip in response to the advancing means withdrawing the film and the strip through the exit means.
In an illustrated embodiment, provision is made for at least one of the photosensitive film or the carrier sheet having means thereon for establishing a processing fluid seal along the longitudinal edges of the superimposed strips for forming the integral film strip. In this illustrated embodiment, the sealing material can be a self sealing adhesive material.
In an illustrated embodiment, the carrier sheet is comprised of a transparent foldable sheet material over the developed images formed on the photosensitive film to form a unitary film strip with a series of developed images that can be cut into individual pictures.
In an illustrated embodiment, there is provision for dispensing means which includes a rupturable reservoir containing processing fluid. The reservoir is ruptured in response to passing through the pressure applying means.
In another illustrated embodiment, the photosensitive film and carrier sheet are joined in end-to-end relationship and coiled around a common supply spool assembly rotatably mounted in the camera housing assembly.
In yet another embodiment there is provided flexible hinge means interconnecting the photosensitive film and the carrier strip in the noted end-to-end relationship.
In still another embodiment, the advancing means includes a connecting pull tab member which has one end portion coupled to the hinge means, wherein the pull tab includes a slot for allowing the photosensitive film to pass therethrough as the film is being exposed.
In still another embodiment, the pressure applying means includes a pair of pressure applying spread rollers which are each journalled for rotation in a pillow block member, wherein the pillow block members are constructed for guiding the photosensitive film and sheet therepast; and for creating an edge guide for the film.
Essentially included in the camera apparatus is a housing assembly having an exit passageway; a sheet of photosensitive self-developing film; and, a carrier sheet material. Supply means is provided having consecutively wound thereon the photosensitive and carrier sheets. Included is hinge means for coupling one end portion of the photosensitive sheet to the carrier sheet. Further included is a take-up means connected to another end portion of the photosensitive sheet for unwinding at least the photosensitive sheet from the supply means for thereby allowing sequential exposure of the photosensitive sheet at a camera focal plane. Provision is made for a second means operably connected to the hinge means and being displaceable exteriorly of the housing assembly, by an operator, for unwinding the exposed photosensitive sheet from the take-up means and the carrier sheet from the supply means. A rupturable reservoir of processing fluid containing processing fluid is connected to the second means and is displaceable between the carrier sheet and said photosensitive material. Provision is made for pressure applying means for rupturing the rupturable reservoir and spreading the processing fluid to and between the photosensitive and carrier sheet as the latter advance through the pressure applying means in response to the hinge means being displaced through the pressure applying means by the second means.
In an illustrated embodiment, the tab means interconnects the carrier and photosensitive sheets together and includes a passage therein through which the photosensitive film passes.
In an illustrated embodiment, provision is made for an exit passageway in the housing assembly for allowing exiting of the carrier and photosensitive sheets therefrom.
In another illustrated embodiment, the rupturable reservoir is connected to the hinge means so as to be ruptured by and between the pressure applying means.
In another illustrated embodiment, the pressure applying means includes a pair of pressure-applying spread rollers which are mounted in a pair of pillow block members. The pillow block members are arranged to form edge guides for the passing film and sheet.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, the carrier sheet is provided with a tab which is arranged to engage the hinge means for forcing the reservoir into the pressure applying means so as to rupture the same.
Among the other objects and features of the present invention are the provisions of a single use camera and method which processes the self-developing film therein; the provision of an improved single use camera and method in which the self-developing film is processed in response to having a self-developing photosensitive film and a carrier sheet brought into face-to-face relationship after processing fluid has been dispensed to and between the film and the carrier sheet; the provision of processing the film and the sheet in response to an operator pulling the film and the carrier sheet from the camera; the provision of an improved film assemblage for use preferably in a camera of the single use type; the provision of the noted film assemblage having a plurality of image forming segments capable of being exposed and processed independently and sequentially, in response to an operator withdrawing the assemblage from the camera; and the provision of a film assemblage having the image forming segments or elements separable.